Here and Now
by sheikgohanfreak
Summary: Link is a normal 15 year old boy, in a normal, modern world. What if he were more than that? What if he wasn't who he thought he was? What if he had...a destiny? chappy6up I'M NOT DEAD!
1. Wake up, and taste the eggs

I saw the sword again in my dreams, for the umpteenth time, and then took it within my grasp and became the Hero. I was always the Hero in my dreams for some reason. I took the shininess of the blue metal and gazed at the triangle imprinted in the middle of the handle. It reminded me of courage for some reason, even though I had seen millions of triangles in my dreams and in real life before, this one was special. I felt it as a part of me.  
  
Yeah right! And then I woke up from my dreams, swimming in a lake of my own saliva.  
  
"Dammit," I cursed under my breath, and took the corner of my dark brown comforter, and wiped the saliva that was running from my chin, and wiped it up, catching it all in the comforter corner. I got up, went into the bathroom, peeled off my boxers, and stepped into the shower.  
  
After ridding myself of the sleepy feeling that tingled all over my body, and getting dressed; I went back into the bathroom, and back into the bathroom, quickly combing my wild, blonde hair, and then brushing my teeth. I was then satisfied with the minty tingle from my breath, and headed downstairs, where my uncle was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," I said to my uncle, who was now scooping the contents of the skillet onto two plates.  
  
"'Morning, Link," he said, now putting the plate in front of me. The eggs looking back up at me smelled very good, and beckoned me to take a big bite. "Remember, if you don't eat fast, your going to be late for school."  
  
"I know, I know," I said, taking a big bite of the eggs and then taking my fork out quickly, making a sour face. "You know, I'm not that hungry, and I really have to get to school early, so if you don't mind, I'm going to head out."  
  
"Ok, then, but you're missing out on a very good breakfast," he said, taking a bite of his own, and then making the same sour face I did. "Or maybe not," I heard him say, as I got up and grabbed my book-bag and headed out the door. I stood quietly out on the curb, and waited patiently for the bus, which was always late.  
  
It had been at least fifteen minutes before the bus came down the street, squeaking and creaking. I sighed as the bus came to a stop in front of my mailbox, and the door flew open. I walked up three steps, and took my usual seat in the back of the bus; I looked at the seat next to me and there she was. Zelda Harkinian.  
  
Zelda was so beautiful with her blonde hair, and azure eyes. It was as if she were...a princess. (To me, she resembled one, and sometimes in my dreams, when I was the hero, she was a princess, and I got to save her.) She was quiet at school, and she seemed to be the outcast of all the girls. I felt sorry for her, because she never really did have any friends.  
  
She looked over at me and smiled softly. "Good morning," she said quietly, and then looked out the window.  
  
"G-g-good m-morning," I stuttered, and she looked back at me and smiled again.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" a redheaded girl said, popping her head up behind the seat in front of me.  
  
"Nothing, Malon. Just taking my usual seat," I said, and tried to get her to go away as best as I could.  
  
"Oh...okay," Malon said. "Do you like sitting back here? You know, there is plenty of room next to me. No need to sit near...her," Malon said, looking at Zelda, and got a salty look upon her face.  
  
"Look, Malon, I don't like you, okay? And don't talk about Zelda like that! She's way better than you! Now, if you don't mind, go sit down, and stay away from me! I haven't had a good morning, and I don't need any crap from you," I said, glaring at her.  
  
"Fine!" Malon huffed, getting up, and walking back to her seat.  
  
"Thank you...no one's ever stood up for me," Zelda said quietly.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing, really. She just never leaves me alone, and I get tired of it. That's not the first time I've yelled at her," I said, shifting in my seat. (I think I blushed, and I think she noticed!)  
  
Zelda giggled and then asked, "What period do you have lunch?"  
  
"Fourth," I replied.  
  
"Me too. Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I never really get to sit with anyone, and I was wondering if maybe...you would want to?" she asked, looking at me with her big, innocent, azure eyes.  
  
"Y-y-yes. I would like to that would be g-g-good," I said, stuttering again.  
  
She smiled and got up and walked down the bus aisle, getting in the back of the line to get off. I followed her, and just to my luck, Mido cut in front of me. I sighed, knowing that this would be a long day. 


	2. He is the one

I took my seat in the back of the class, and got my notebooks ready to copy down the notes on the board. My teacher, Ms. Nabooru, came in with her flaming read ponytail swaying, and stood in front of the class. She stared at me for a second as she always did, and then started her directions.  
  
"I need you to copy these notes, and as soon as you are done with that, come get a copy of the study guide from off my desk, copy it, and return it," she said firmly. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," some people groaned, but as she was talking, I had already started copying the notes down, and was halfway through them. I finished copying down the six steps of the scientific method, and then started on the next paragraph about taking precautions when doing an experiment. When I finished scribbling down the last of the notes, I was the first one to quietly walk up to the teacher's desk, and grab a copy of the study guide.  
  
"That was awfully fast, Link. Did you get all of the notes?" she asked, looking up at me with her fiery orange eyes. (I thought that was an unusual eye color.)  
  
"Yes, Ms. Nabooru," I said, and started to walk back to my seat. I copied the ten questions hurriedly, and quickly walked back up to the teacher's desk, and put the paper back on the pile. I was the first one to finish, and I decided to sit back and relax in the last thirty minutes of the period.  
  
I leaned back in my seat and started to blink. When I opened my eyes, I saw that sword again. I also saw a girl standing in a fancy dress in front of me, with her back turned to me. She turned around and-wait a minute, was that Zelda?! Zelda was standing in front of me? I did a double take, and she was still there, looking at me with big azure eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, and then all I heard was-BAM!  
  
My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Ms. Nabooru standing in front of my desk, with a book in hand. She had pounded the book onto my desk, and stood there, looking at me wake up, while I was trying to wipe away the drool from my mouth. I finally finished, and said, "Sorry."  
  
"You fell asleep, and you were talking very loudly," she said, grinning. I wondered why she was grinning and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again, I promise!" I said, gathering my things. "And I'm sorry if anything I said offended you...I have been having strange dreams lately, and I just can't get them to go away, and I am really sorry!" I said, taking my book bag, and heading for the door.  
  
"It's alright, you finished your work, and that's all that matters," she said, but by the time she had finished saying it, I was already out the door, and halfway down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm telling you, Saria, he acts just like him. It has to be him. He has to be the one," Ms. Nabooru said, getting a cup of coffee from the corner of the teacher's lounge.  
  
Saria, who was comfortable in a chair, said, "I've seen. I think he is the one. And have you seen that Zelda girl? I think she is the other!"  
  
"I know. She looks just like her, and I think it is the princess," Nabooru said, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" a man, who was heavily dressed, asked.  
  
"How that kid could be the one," Nabooru said.  
  
"Which one?" Daurina asked. "You mean that Link kid? I think he is the hero reborn. I have seen him in his fitness classes, and he acts just like my sworn brother. He will be the one to stop the evil one when the time comes."  
  
"Yes, I believe so also," said a woman, who was also heavily dressed, as to almost hide herself.  
  
"Are you that sure too, Ruto?" Saria asked.  
  
"I am positive about it," said Ruto.  
  
"And so am I," said an older looking woman, with blood red eyes.  
  
"Then it is settled?" Daurina asked.  
  
"Yes, he shall be the Hero of Time!" Impa said, with her blood red eyes shining. 


	3. Peace for the good, bad for the evil

I walked into the lunchroom, and looked around to see people socializing (not one of my favorite things) and eating their lunches. I held onto my lunch bag, and looked around for Zelda. I spotted her, and watched her, munching on a salad, all alone. I really did feel sorry for her. I came over to her, and sat down across from her, and asked, "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine," she remarked, taking another bite of her salad. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
"Well, I was late, because my fitness teacher kept me after class. I don't know what for.he never said. He just watched me, and then said I could go. That man just gets stranger by the minute...I don't know how he wears all of those clothes, either," I said, and started unpacking my lunch. I pulled out two ham sandwiches, a big bag of potato chips, a can of soda, and candy bar.  
  
Zelda's eyes got wide. "How do you eat all of that? How do you stay fit? I couldn't finish one of those sandwiches if I tried. Who makes your lunch?"  
  
I laughed, "I make my lunch...I don't get full that easily. I don't know how I eat all of it...I just have for as long as I can remember. I try to get into the habit of making my own food, because my uncle doesn't cook that well."  
  
"Then how have you been eating all of your life? I couldn't do that."  
  
"My parents died not too long ago...they were murdered. Or at least that's what I think. I don't think that they died of a disease, like my uncle says," I started munching on my potato chips.  
  
"I'm sorry. I feel bad for asking now," she said as she looked down.  
  
"No, it's okay, really," I said, starting on my second sandwich.  
  
We sat and talked until the bell rang. I got up, and threw my trash away, and then went to my locker to get different books, and to put my lunchbox away. I then headed for my classroom 2-B, which was my math class. As I walked in, Ms. Impa stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I need you to stay after class," she said, and stared at me again as I took my seat in the back of the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't care! Tell them they can forget it if they won't pay, or better yet, I'll make them pay!" a man yelled into a cell-phone. Ganondorf Dragmire was not happy with the way things were going. The company wouldn't buy the business, and most of his employee's were quitting. He had to find a way to put a stop to it, and what was worse; the sages seemed to be getting more and more knowledge of his whereabouts. He couldn't hide for much longer, and he would have to attack whether he had it planned out or not. He leaned back in the leather chair, and thought about how he would attack.  
  
He then flipped his hand over violently, for there was a burning pain. A tri-force piece began to take shape and glow. "So they are near...I will have to make a little visit," he cackled and then stood up. He balled his fists up, and then shouted something of the Gerudo language. Smoke started to form around him, and then he disappeared.  
  
I promise the next chapter will be longer. And sorry that I didn't get it out sooner...I'm working on three fics at once! Do you know what that's like? Well...most of you probably do. School is starting back up again, so things might stay at the same pace they are.  
  
Laterz-sheikgohanfreak 


	4. And the hunt is on

I would like to thank Ani1, Paradigm, Shadow Fox 05, Ruby Sama 4.5, anyone (that was the person's name, just so ya know! ^-^), TheKiwiPixie, and Kirby- Lover 74. Thank you all so much for reviewing, and I look forward to more of your reviews in the near future. Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the hall, hoping that my bus didn't leave without me. I took a quick glance behind me, and I saw Zelda running to catch up with me. She ran past the lockers and the empty classrooms, while I stopped and turned around, and she looked at me through her golden hair that was slapping her face with her big azure eyes. She finally caught up with me, and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," she said in between breaths.  
  
"Same to you," I said. We started to walk slowly down the hall, like we had both forgotten that our bus was leaving. I cursed under my breath as I watched roll down the road from the window.  
  
She watched it with me and said, "Did you know that our bus just left without us?"  
  
"Yeah... Oh well, I'll just have to call my uncle," I said, shrugging at her, and we continued to walk down the empty hall.  
  
"It's definitely them!" I heard someone whisper. I think Zelda heard too.  
  
"Who said that? Did you hear that, Zelda?" I asked, and stopped.  
  
"Yes, I-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence and screamed, spilling all of her books and papers onto the floor.  
  
"What? What's the matter, Zelda?!" I asked. When she didn't answer, I grabbed her shoulders and her eyes looked clouded for some reason.  
  
"M-m-my hand... It's my h-h-hand," she said, in between gasps, lifting up her right hand, almost as in a trance, and I could see a triangle taking shape on the back of her right hand. I felt the burning pain myself, winced, and then looked at my right hand. It was the triangle from the dreams I had been having! Zelda had stopped squirming, and was now still. The clouds in her eyes rolled away, and they were now clear as day.  
  
"It stopped," she said, and I let her shoulders go.  
  
"I have one too," I said, looking at my hand, and then at hers.  
  
"What are they?" she asked, and then we heard a gas sound, coming from the end of the hall. A wall of smoke had risen, then it was drifting away and I tried to make the figure out.  
  
"They are tools, very important tools, and children should not play with tools," I heard a dark voice say.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, and the figure was now clear. He was a bulky man with dark skin and glowing red eyes. He had what looked like a business suit on, but the clothes were too dark to tell. His footsteps were like thunder as he came closer, and then in the blink of an eye, he was at least five feet away from Zelda and myself. I heard his breathing, and it came at me like hot steam, with a foul smell of evil. I stepped in front of Zelda as if to protect her.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Give it to me, boy!" he barked in his black voice.  
  
"Give what?" I asked, and there were hate in those words.  
  
"Go! Both of you! Now! Run as fast as you can, and as far as you can go! Now! Hurry!" I heard a female voice yell, and as soon as I heard it, Ms. Nabooru popped out in between the man and me.  
  
"Wha?! Ms. Nabooru?! What-how'd you get there?!" I asked as my head throbbed with questions.  
  
"It doesn?t matter! Just go to the back parking lot! Now!" she cried.  
  
At that point I was scared. All of the courage I had when I had stood up to that man for a few seconds, had gone. It wasn't the man that scared me now, it was the running; it was the fact that I had to run for my life that scared me. I then felt like a victim, running from a problem, or in my case an enemy, that I had never known. So I grabbed Zelda's hand, and ran for all I was worth. Down the halls, we turned, and past the classrooms and lockers, we rushed.  
  
I finally made it to the big double doors, and thrust them open with my free hand. Zelda jerked her hand away, and stumbled back against the brick wall, gasping for breath. I tried to find my breath as well, but it didn't come to me; so I stood there, gasping for air, and hoping that it would. Zelda looked at me, her azure eyes wide, and full of fear. I understood, and looked around, finally catching my breath.  
  
"I'm scared," she said, and tears started to weld up in her eyes, "I really am scared, Link."  
  
"I am too... I don't know who that man was, but he scared me, and I have no idea what this is all about, and if it's my fault, I'm sorry," I said quickly.  
  
"It's okay," she sniffed, "it's not you're fault," she said, and then started to cry.  
  
"Aw...don't cry!" I tried to calm her down, but she kept on crying. "Please, don't cry! We'll get through this, I promise," I said.  
  
She looked up at me and tried to smile through her falling tears, and failed poorly. We then heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up. I looked, and saw black car pull up. The windows were tinted a very dark color, it had no license plate, and the hood seemed a little dented. The back door flung open, and I heard an eerily familiar voice bark orders.  
  
"Get in the car! Now!" she ordered, and we did so. The door slammed as soon as we jumped in the back seat, and we sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, Nabooru, it is good to see you," Ganondorf said, as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Go to hell!" she spat, and took a few steps back.  
  
His boots seemed to hit the white, tile floor louder and louder as he came closer to her. "Now, will you be a good girl, and tell me where they are?" he asked.  
  
"I would spend an eternity in the Desert Colossus before I told you," she said, and took a few more steps back until she could go no further.  
  
"You speak of our homeland like it's still around," he grinned as he came closer.  
  
"What do you mean, 'our'? It was never yours, you came from hell!" she yelled.  
  
"Stupid fool!" he yelled, and swung his hand to slap her. He missed, and looked around as he felt in the thin air before him. "Damn," he cursed, and then disappeared like Nabooru had, and hopefully, to a different destination. 


	5. The Hideout

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.but I am so grateful to the people who have reviewed...and you don't know how much it means to me. ^-^ thankies!!! Now, please, enjoy the story!  
  
I stared at the cloaked woman who was driving while we rode in silence for about five minutes, with the exception of Zelda's sniffles.  
  
"I demand to know what's going on!" I snapped. "And just exactly who are you?"  
  
"I'd like to know what happened too," Zelda piped. "I want to know what's going to happen to me," she said in between her sniffles.  
  
"I must not reveal myself until we get to our destination, and you need not worry about your teacher. She will be fine," the woman said.  
  
"If you can't tell me who you are, then who was that man?" I asked, ignoring her comment about Ms. Nabooru.  
  
"He is Ganondorf Dragmire, a powerful man. We must keep you two from him at all costs," she said, as we made a left turn off of Maine Street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Zelda asked quietly.  
  
"To the old cathedral on Light Street," she said firmly.  
  
"But wasn't that place burnt down?" I asked.  
  
"It was... and do you know who burnt it down?" she asked.  
  
"No," Zelda answered. I kept on listening.  
  
"Ganondorf did. Now, it may seem that it is still burnt down, but now it is an illusion. We have fixed the place up, and we are taking cover there for the time being. I do not know how long it will last, though," she said as the car came to a stop, and the engine died down. I looked out of the tinted and window, and made out an image that looked like a giant black mass.  
  
I shoved the car door open, and breathed the smoggy city air, taking in the breathtaking site of what looked like the burnt down cathedral. The roof was half gone, and the big gray stonewalls were stained with black smoke. It smelled like fire, and the door was covered in yellow tape.  
  
"This is it?" Zelda asked, looking up at it with me, as she had just gotten out of the car. "Yes, this is it. Now, hurry, we haven't much time!" the cloaked woman said, as she ushered us towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The inside of the cathedral was beautiful. There were high ceilings, with angels and such painted on them. The stained glass windows gave the whole place a glare of a low candle light color. A few candles burned up by the alter, and a large chandelier hung overhead with what seemed like millions of little candles burning in it.  
  
"It's...beautiful," Zelda said, gobbling it all up with her big, clear, azure eyes.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Impa said, as she looked up at the chandelier. "Clara- apa!" she shouted.  
  
I heard something move up by the alter, like people moving around. Just then, a little girl with green hair, green eyes, green clothes, and brown boots walked up to us. She looked up at me for the longest time, and then turned to Impa.  
  
"The others are coming," she said.  
  
"Wait a second, I've seen you at my school," I said to her.  
  
"Yes, Link, you have. We've been...watching over you and Zelda," the girl said.  
  
"We? Who's we? And why are you watching over Zelda and me? What is going on here?! And who exactly are you people?! And how do you know my name, little girl?" I asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"All will come together in time, Hero, all will come together in time," Impa said.  
  
"Screw time! I wanna know here and now!" I yelled.  
  
Zelda seemed to shrink back in fear at my yell of anger, and as I walked past her, I gave her a look as if to say, "I'm sorry." 


	6. Hope and Death

Well...it's been awhile. A LONG while. But I have a really long update, if that makes you all happy...; Enjoy.

* * *

"Where is he!" Ganondorf said, grabbing Link's uncle by the collar. He had broken into his house, and was on a hunt for Link. 

"Where is who?" he gasped for breathe as Gannon dropped him.

"The boy! Where is the boy?" Ganondorf yelled for the umpteenth time.

"The only boy that lives here is Link, and I don't know where he is! So just leave! Now!" he yelled.

"You are of no use to me!" Ganondorf yelled, and black magic started to form in his hand. Link's uncle's eyes got wide, and started to scoot back, and finally came to the back of a wall. He pleaded for his life, but the King of Evil showed no mercy. Ganondorf shot it at him, and his death was slow and agonizing. He screamed out in agony as the dark magic took over his body and ate him alive, while the Gerudo laughed evilly and watched with anticipation.

"Link…" death filled the air after his last words escaped his lips.

* * *

I sat in the back of the cathedral, in the last bench, on the edge of it. Zelda not knowing what to do, was pacing up and down the aisle of the two, long rows of benches, studying the stained glass windows, the chandelier, and the paintings above it. The little girl in green (it's Saria, if you haven't already guessed) was watching us, comparing us to the hero and princess Hylians she had known so many centuries ago. Impa was waiting for the rest of her fellow sages to come about. I was expecting something to just pop up, or something out of the ordinary to happen at any second, but I guess that was out of the question. All that I had coming to me was much, much more than that. 

All of a sudden, a person appeared in front of the alter. I squinted, and looked at the figure, but the dim, golden light that bathed the cathedral wasn't good enough for me to see. From what I saw, I could tell it was a woman, and something told me I knew her too.

"Who is this?" I asked, getting up, and then walking up the aisle, passed Zelda, who was now staring at the figure, and then going up to her to get a better look. And it was someone I knew--it was Ms. Nabooru.

"Hey, Link, long time no see, eh, kid?" she asked, her orange eyes gleaming, and my blue eyes getting wider in shock.

"Yea...I guess so... What happened? What happened to Ganondorf? Did you kill him? What happened? What's going on with this all? Whose the cloaked lady!" I asked, spitting out questions to her as if I were thinking aloud.

"The cloaked lady, in fact, is another person on the faculty," Nabooru said, smirking. "Isn't that right, Impa?"

"Wait a second! That's...Ms. Impa!" I gasped as Impa took off the cloak, and smirked the same smirk as Nabooru, which made me wonder for a second if maybe they were related, or if they had known each other for longer than I had known them at all.

"Yes, I am. But you can call me Impa now, I guess. We are not at school, and now is not the time for proper addresses, hero," she said.

"Then don't call me hero! I have not a damn idea what that means, and you say this is not the time for proper addresses! I am Link! Link I am! Do not call me anything else, because I am Link! It's a one-syllable word, with four letters! Need I spell it out! L-I-N-K!" I yelled, and started breathing hard. Zelda giggled at my little rant, and I started to calm down at the sound of her musical laughter.

Nabooru looked at Impa and said, "You haven't told him who he really is?" Impa shook her head slowly. "Then I presume you have not told the girl either?" Nabooru mused. Impa shook her head one more time as Zelda looked up at the two women, and Saria chuckled quietly to herself, as this was all falling into place.

"What do you mean, ma'am? I have a role in all of this as well?" Zelda asked Nabooru.

"Yes, actually…but we cannot speak of that now, princess," Nabooru said.

Zelda and I sighed as we took a seat, having no idea what was going to happen, and were mentally guessing what would happen.

"Is everybody having fun?" a deep, hearty voice bellowed.

"Ah, you made it, Daurina!" Nabooru said.

"Yes, and I am quite glad. But we have more chances of being discovered, I'm afraid," Daurina said, and hung his head. "Ganondorf is looking for the hero and the princess," he looked over at me. "And I am sorry to say, boy, that your uncle-" I didn't give him a chance to finish, and I jumped up and ran over to him.

"WHAT ABOUT MY UNCLE!" I yelled, getting angry.

"Your uncle is…that is to say…he is dead. I'm sorry," Daurina said, and I really was shocked to the point past crying.

"He…he…I…" my heart felt empty, and I'm sure that my eyes were lifeless as well. I sat down, and my head tilted. My mouth was dry and slightly ajar, and my heart seemed to be slowing down as this sank into my mind. "He's dead…I have…no one left. No one. I have no parents now, none at all…it's not…it's not right," I said, murmuring things to myself as I tried to contemplate life without someone to guide me, or take care of me.

Zelda gasped, "Oh, my God…Link, I'm so sorry…" I heard Zelda say, and her voice was breaking. My whole world shattered then, and I stared off into the flat air as tears fell silently from my face.

* * *

Ganondorf watched as his minions, or rather monsters at his command, as they all marched out in front of him. They were silent as they marched, and the only sound that could be heard for at least a one-mile radius was the sound of marching over-sized feet. They lined up in rows of eighteen, stared straightforward, daggers and claws and whatever weapons they had ready to go. 

"Go, my minions! Have fun, and don't forget to leave anyone behind! I want everyone searched thoroughly, and if you can't find anything that is of use to me, I want them killed! We can't have useless people walking around! You know what I am looking for! Go and get it!" Ganondorf bellowed. And with that, the military of monstrosities marched in the opposite direction, towards the direction of the city. He cackled, and then went on a search of his own for a certain hero and a certain princess.

* * *

The dead silence that filled the cathedral, and I couldn't take it any longer. "So, what are we waiting on?" I asked, trying to look on the brighter side of things. 

"We are waiting for Raru, the Sage of Light," Impa answered me, looking sympathetically over at Zelda, who was sitting in the last row of benches, on the corner.

She had her knees up to her chest, and was trying not to let anymore tears come. I felt sorry for her, because not only had she been made fun of that day, not only had she been fearing for her father, but because on top of it all, when we saved this whole place, she would be the queen of it. She would have to rule a whole people at the age of fifteen. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"It's okay, Zel. It's gonna be okay, I promise. Just don't cry anymore...it's making me sad," I said, hugging her. "I'm not going to leave you, either. We'll get through this together...here and now." I patted her back as a sign of comfort.

She hugged back tightly and spoke softly, "I never asked for it, Link...I just barely met you this morning, and now we have a destiny together...isn't that funny?" she sniffled, and pulled back to face me. "And I thought my life was boring..." she chuckled softly and a little sarcastically, "I never would have had a thought in the world that I...I was...royalty. Especially one of an ancient race. It's just odd, is all, and I don't know if I'm ready to except that kind of responsibility. I don't know what my father would say...I don't even know if he's alive right now. But..." her eyes began to have a little bit of light fill them, "I'm willing to take the chance, as long as you're here with me." She took my hand and clasped it between her own hands.

I looked down at my own hand between her two hands. Maybe this is something for the better, I wondered. Maybe everything will turn out alright.


End file.
